friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 6; Beginning of the End
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 6 Beginning of the End ... The next morning, the three of them searched all over the island. Calling out Simon's name, and looking behind every tree, rock, and hill to find him. Eventually, they all met back up at the middle of the island, where the large ocean pool was. Sapphire:" Any luck?" Ruby:" No." Clover:" We couldn't find him." Ruby:" Dang it! This is my fault! If I wasn't so blinded by rage, maybe I could have forgiven him." Sapphire:" We understand why you said what you said. What done is done." Ruby:" I just can't help but feel... angry at him." Sapphire:" And you have every right to be. But remember that everything you say, can and will affect others. Even if there was no way to talk him out of leaving." Ruby:" I know, I just... *sigh* I need some time alone. To think." With that, Ruby walked off, to ponder the result of her actions. Clover:" I think we should set up a temporary habitat here. I'm actually getting kinda... too tired to swim back right now." Sapphire:" You're right. Let's set up a checkpoint here. It could be useful to set up multiple bases wherever we can." ... Ruby sat atop the old land base of the Pegasee survivors. She knew what she said was unforgivable, but she also knew she meant every word of it. She didn't feel guilty, she felt an urge to find and strangle the very pony that made her mad. The crimson unicorn looked up and saw at least two moons in the sky. But that didn't make any sense. It felt like twelve hours since she last went to sleep, and eight hours since she last awoke, but already night was beginning to fall. Ruby:" That's strange." Sapphire came flying over to her. Her wing was still slightly in pain from one of the reaper's mandibles, but she was still able to fly. Sapphire:" Hey Rubes." Ruby:" What now?" Sapphire:" Attitude much?" Ruby:" I'm sorry. I'm just really upset." Sapphire:" As you've reminded me several times." Ruby:" Hey Sapphire... have you noticed that time is different here on planet 4546B?" Sapphire:" Yeah, I've noticed. I think every two days on this planet equals one Equestrian day. As in twenty four hours, two days have already past." Ruby:" Yeah. Strange. I've also noticed this planet has two moons." Sapphire:" Yeah, so. Some planets have more than one moon. It's not that uncommon." Ruby:" It bugs me." Sapphire:" What does?" Ruby:" Well, it just doesn't make sense. Like... how does somepony move two moons? For that matter, who even raises the sun and the moons on this planet." Sapphire smirked while arching a brow. Sapphire:" I think you're overthinking this. Is there something you want to talk about? It's not just Simon, is it?" Ruby sighed. Ruby:" No... though Simon is a pain in the flank, he's not the issue. I guess you can say I was just venting on him. But I don't regret anything I said." Sapphire:" Well, what's the matter?" Ruby:" You don't feel the change, like I do? You were right. I'm becoming a different pony than I was, and I don't like it. If that reaper was Simon, I would have ripped his head off. I'm just not... me, anymore." Ruby's tears hit the rusty metal surface of the dirty habitat tube she was laying on. She was trying hard not cause a break out into tears. But the feel of Sapphire's hooves hugging her from behind, surprised her, and all of a sudden, Ruby felt a sense of forgiveness, guilt, and relief all at once. Finally, both she, and Sapphire let all their feeling out into each other. ... Returning to the ocean pool in the middle of the island, they entered into what appeared to be a multi-purpose room in the middle, just above the surface of the water. Clover was already sleeping inside, cuddling Puppers. She seemed so peaceful. ... The next morning, a new message was found on their radio. Moonrise:" Aurora, it's Lunaray. We've made orbit, and scans have found a landing site on the planet that's only rated hazardous. It's our best shot. We've sent you the coordinates. We'll be there in two days' time. Cross your hooves the weather holds, and don't leave us waiting. Lunaray out." Clover:" Guys, Lunaray is coming, and we still haven't found Simon. I'm really worried about him." Poor Clover was clutching the stuffed dog in her front hooves, the way she always did when she felt under pressure. Sapphire:" Don't worry, Clover. I'm sure Simon is just now heading towards the rendezvous coordinates that Moonrise just sent us. We'll check there, and if he doesn't show..." Clover hugged the stuffed dog tighter, blushing hotly. Sapphire:" I-I don't think there is anything we can do. I'm sorry." Clover:" I can't believe it. All this is my fault." Tears began to form in the earth pony's eyes. Sapphire:" What?" Clover:" I was once a police pony, and I can't even protect the ones I care about! Do you know how bad that frustrates me? To know that I have failed a lot of ponies in a matter of minutes. To know that I've been relieved of my duties as a cop. I still use a stuffed toy for crying out loud! I'm the biggest failure of us all!" Sapphire:" No, you're the bravest. Nopony here shares your courage and strength. That is your best attribute, and we need that." Clover looked up at Sapphire, realization in her eyes. Sapphire was right. She is needed here. Clover took a deep breath in, and let it out. After drying her eyes, she hugged Sapphire. Coincidentally, Ruby was right behind Sapphire just then, but neither of them noticed her. Ruby:" So it's come to this, has it?" The two of them broke their embrace. She was glaring hard at both of them. Sapphire:" Relax Rubes. It was just a hug." Ruby:" A hug, huh? Do you go around hugging every mare behind my back?" Sapphire:" It's not like that, Ruby and you know it isn't!" Ruby:" Oh sure, it's just a hug now, but what's next? Just a kiss on the cheek? Sniffing her mane?" Clover:" Ruby, please... I-I didn't mean to... Sapphire was just helping me regain my confidence." Ruby:" Nopony was talking to you, greeny!" Clover gasped. Sapphire:" That's enough! This has gone too far! What is your problem?" Ruby:" My 'problem'... is that everypony around me seems to think this is just another dream, where we'll wake up, and go back home! But no, this is reality! We're stuck here! And what do I find, one of my so-called 'friends', loving on my marefriend!" Clover:" Ruby, there is no reason to be jealous. I wasn't..." Ruby:" Jealous? Of a slob like you? As if I could..." Sapphire:" Stop!" There was a small moment of silence. Sapphire:" Clover, outside. I need to talk to Ruby... alone." Clover:" Y-yes ma'am." Clover trotted out as fast as she could, trying her very best not to break down. Sapphire:" I don't know what has gotten into you, but this has to end! I can't have you yelling at everypony just because you're being unstable!" Ruby:" Oh, I'm unstable now, am I?" Sapphire:" Yes! You know, you were once the most caring pony I've ever met! Now it's like... like you have a grudge against everypony, myself included." Ruby:" And so what if I do? It's not like I can change how I feel." Sapphire:" But you can control what you do with those feelings." Ruby:" Don't you see? I'm not the mare you once knew! How can this planet just not affect yo--" Ruby coughed twice. Sapphire:" R-ruby? Are you okay?" Ruby:" Er, don't change the subject! If you are cheating on me, tell me now!" Sapphire:" Wow... I thought we had trust, Ruby. But trust goes both ways. If you don't trust me, how can I trust you." Ruby started coughing again. Ruby:" Well I thought I could trust you? Then you do this to me!" She waved a hoof in the direction of where Clover ran. Sapphire:" Ruby... this is getting too much out of hoof. I... I think we need to break up." Ruby:" You-- Wait, what?" Sapphire:" This isn't working out. We've been together for 17 years, and all of a sudden you don't trust me? Look, you and I... we're just anchors, weighing each other down." Ruby:" Th-that's not true!" Both Sapphire and Ruby's eyes began to tear up. Sapphire:" But it is. I can't keep going like this." Ruby:" No... don't say that. We can work around this." Sapphire:" No we can't... Rubes, I didn't want to have to say this, but we can't. I've tried to work around it ever since you got this way, and now look where it's gotten us. This isn't what I wanted." Ruby:" So what now then? What's you're final decision?" Sapphire:" I think I've made myself pretty clear. It's over." Ruby was emotionless, despite a few tears. Sapphire walked past her, exiting the habitat. Clover:" Is everything alright?" Sapphire shook her head. Clover:" You guys broke up didn't you?" Sapphire sighed. Clover:" I see. I guess that's what happens when you're a couple for 17 years and you haven't been married." Sapphire:" Sorry. It's just... I thought me and Ruby had trust between us." Clover:" It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Sapphire." Sapphire:" It's fine. It's not you, it's her. She betrayed me, when she accused me of cheating. It wasn't your fault." Clover:" Well, in any case... we need to go towards the rendezvous." Sapphire:" Right. I'm ready. I just need to inform Ruby." Ruby:" I'm ready." Sapphire:" Oh..." Ruby looked at Sapphire unenthused. She didn't look very well. Sapphire:" Ruby, are you..." Ruby:" I'm fine. Let's go." ... They began to swim towards the rendezvous. Clover couldn't let go of what was going on between her partners. Clover:" Ruby, I... I'm sorry that... I didn't mean..." Ruby:" I know, Clover. It's fine. I overreacted. It doesn't matter anymore." Clover:" I can't help but think it's my fault." Ruby:" Clover, I said don't worry about it." Clover:" Okay... okay. Are we... are we still friends." Ruby:" I... I don't know. Are we?" Clover:" I don't know, that's why I ask you." Ruby:" Clover... I don't know. I just want to be left alone to think." Clover:" Oh... okay." ... As they were nearing the rendezvous, they spotted another island, with a mountain on it. The island itself was significantly smaller, however, and was attatched to the sea floor. As they got closer, a strange object appeared in the distance in front of them. A purple squid-like creature, except it had some sort of scythes for limbs. It glanced at the three of the for a moment, then suddenly disappeared. Sapphire:" Strange. This planet has all sorts of interesting sea creatures. We totally need more scans before we leave." Ruby:" Y-yeah... before we leave." Sapphire:" Something you wish to say, Ruby?" Ruby:" N-no. Nothing." Clover:" Come on, guys! We almost have land!" The three of them began to rise up to the water's surface, and started swimming by hoof. Once they reached the surface, they took in the surrounding of the island. There was a large mountain, with a cavern entrance, plenty of bulbo trees, and a few cave crawlers. However, out of all of that, there was one thing that stood out. Clover:" Is that... a building?" ... The structure seemed to be a tower. The materials used to make it didn't seem to match any type of resource in the Alterra databanks. However, the PDA seemed to pick up a large energy spike from the building itself. There was an entrance, but there seemed to be some sort of barrier protecting whatever was inside. Clover:" Wow. This just very well may be an actual alien building!" Sapphire:" Yeah, no kidding. It's... pretty amazing. Not that we haven't seen alien buildings before." Clover:" Yeah, but not on this planet! Isn't it sweet? Maybe we can meet some new alien race inside." Sapphire:" I don't think so. The entrance appears to be blocked off. What do you think, Rubes? You've been pretty silent." Ruby:" G-guys... I need to tell you something. It's important..." ???:" Stay right there! Don't you dare move a muscle." ... Not too long later, the three of them were tied up by their hooves. Ruby's horn was supressed by a magic supression ring, and Sapphire's wings were bound by rope. Their captors, were three other surviving ponies. Two of them were well known. The first was Pound Hoof, a yellow earth pony, with a dark blue mane, and a cutie mark of a cargo lift. He was one of the prawn suit operators. His face was covered by a scarf and a hoodie, revealing only his eyes. His legs were wrapped in bandages, and his cutie mark was covered by a cape. He was holding a repulsion cannon in front of them. The second pony was a dark blue pegasus mare named Jenny Jones. Her mane was completely white, and she had heterochromia, with her left iris being light blue, and her right iris being dark green. She had a black sweater on, and her cutie mark was of a skull and crossbones. She used to be a mercenary for hire, needless to say Alterra decided took advantage in the fact that she was combat experienced, and a muscular pegasus, with a more-than-average IQ to top it off. She also has quite a charisma. The last pony was a less familiar face. Sapphire then realized it was the newbie that came aboard right before they took off for their primary mission. He was a white unicorn, and had a dark blue mane, with a light blue streak. Sapphire remembered giving him a tour of the Aurora before they even got close to planet 4546B. He was a shy one, and didn't talk much. Heck, he didn't even have a cutie mark yet, even now. His name was Brine Burst. Brine:" Uh... s-s-so what do we do with them, b-b-boss?" Pound:" Why don't we start with you shutting up. If you want to survive, you don't ask questions newbie." Brine:" Y-y-y-yessss s-sir." Pound:" And what did I tell you about calling me sir!?" Jenny:" What'd he tell ya, Burst?" Brine:" T-t-to not to. Sorry b-b-boss." Sapphire:" So you got us tied up. What now? We're on the same side." Pound:" Oh, I don't think so little lady. See, the only ponies on my side, are the ones who'll come out on top. The big ponies. And Brine, because I need someone easy to pick on, but somepony who'll follow orders." Brine:" Uh... y-yep. Tha-that's me, boss. Hehe..." Pound:" Quiet! Now I bet you're wandering what we're doing here, ain't ya?" Sapphire:" Lemme guess. You heard the message from Lunaray, and decided to come here to get picked up?" Pound:" That, but we also came here for an entirely different reason. You see, this planet's beautiful and all. Not that there ain't a shark here, and a jellyfish there. But see, this planet is actually the source of a... how to put it... a virus. And we need to find a way to remove it." Clover:" What're you talking about? What virus?" Pound:" I see... so you haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Sapphire:" Figured what out?" Jenny:" We're all sick, moron. Infected with some kind of... disease. The Lunaray isn't taking us home." For a moment, Sapphire almost believed them. She narrowed her eyes. Sapphire:" You're bluffing." Pound:" Now why would we do that? We have you tied up, completely at our mercy." Sapphire:" I wouldn't say completely. We won't submit to you. If we have some kind of infection, prove it." Pound:" You want proof? Fine." Pound Hoof whipped back his hood, and lowered his scarf from his face, revealing his yellow fur, and dark blue mane, as well as something else entirely. His face had green spots all over, cracked and blistered. Sapphire and Clover gasped. Ruby stayed silent. Pound Hoof began to coughed violently. Pound:" Yes well... an unfortunate occurrence, I'm afraid. And whatever it is, you've got it, too." Ruby:" H-he's not lying." Sapphire:" Ruby, you knew about this?" Ruby:" I wanted to tell you guys, but I... I wanted you to still have hope. When I developed the coughing, it seemed like no big deal, but... well it got worse, so I scanned myself. The scanner told me I was infected with an unknown desease. I think the water is the source. I-I'm sorry..." Pound lifted a scanner up to Sapphire's face, and scanned her. PDA:" You are infected with an unknown, waterborne bacterium. It is currently multiplying in your bloodstream. Estimated incubation time: 2 weeks." Pound:" I got these spots after just three hours. I guess the rest of you are just lucky." A voice came on Pound's PDA. ???:" Boss, we got... there's a problem here." Pound:" *Sigh* What is it, Argyle!? I'm kinda in the middle if something here!" Argyle:" It's... I can't... the stupid fabricator is malfunctioning." Pound:" Did you try turning it on and off?" Argyle:" It doesn't work like that boss, there's no off switch!" Pound:" Well what're you doing with it?" Argyle:" I'm putting in the materials, and... and it's making all kinds of weird stuff... A pencil! A PENCIL! What am I going to do with a pencil underwa-" Pound hung up, and groaned loudly. Pound:" *Sigh* There's a reason why their called the help. They can't ever do anything for themselves, so they need me to tell 'em. Jenny, Brine. Help me get the captives to the habitat. You get the mouthy pegasus, Brine." Sapphire:" We're not going anywhere with you." Pound:" You don't have a choice. So why don't you cooperate, or I'll leave you in a room with Jenny. And you don't want to know what she did to the last pony she was left with." For some reason, Jenny's smile disappeared, as if she felt guilty of something. The white unicorn walked over to Sapphire, and reached into his bag with his magic. Telekinetically, he pulled out a Survival Knife, and located it between her left wing and her torso. She looked at him in surprise. He was trying to help them. And he was clever about it. As they were underwater, they spotted more structures underneath. Large metal arms, connected to giant, strange-looking cubes. The habitat being used by their captors, was on top of one of these strange cubes. Pound:" While your down here, may want to keep watch for those purple, teleporting things. Don't know what they are, but they sure as heck ain't unicorns." They entered their captors' base, and once they were inside, a grey unicorn with black mane was having trouble with a fabricator. His cutie mark was of a question mark, which makes one wander if he liked riddles, or if the universe just didn't know what role to give him in life. The latter is more likely. Argyle:" Boss, I've tried everything. The circuits on the fabricator are fried. I can barely create the most basic of materials. Want a battery? Here, have a children's toy! Need deep sea diving equipment? Have some lab tech! Hungry? I'll turn that fruit into dust for you. I've hit every button on this thing, and it doesn't work!" Pound:" Lacky! Shut your trap. Jenny, fix this thing." Jenny:" On it, boss." Pound:" If a female mercenary is smarter than the rest of you, that's really saying something! Newbie!" Brine:" Y-y-yes, boss?" Pound:" Lead these fine ladies to the captivity room." Brine:" O-of c-course, sir." Pound:" That's another warning, newbie!" Brine:" Sorry, b-boss. Won't happen again." Pound grabbed his left hoof, then smacked him across the face. Pound:" That's right, it won't." He let go, and Brine held a hoof to his face. Brine:" Ow." ... All their things were stacked in a corner of the room. There were chains on the walls, blood, and urine were everywhere, indicating that they had previous victims slaughtered here. They all were waiting for their captures, while tied by their hooves in the middle of the room. This brought Clover flashbacks of her time in law enforcement. One day, on a case, she was captured, inside a room with the same conditions. She was unable to do anything, while she was beaten, and raped repeatedly, until the cops found her. That was the day the chief forced her to resign. Clover was now breathing heavily just by the sight of this room. Sapphire:" Clover?" Clover:" No! I-I can't go through this again! Get us out! Get me out of this room! Please!" Pound:" Who's screaming!" Clover:" You can't do this! I know exactly what you're going to do, I've seen it! I've lived it! You're going to rape us until you decide to kill us!" Pound:" Nope. Thought never even crossed my mind. Mostly because I'm gay." Clover:" Well then... what about your lackies? What are they gonna do?" Pound:" Relax. They aren't even allowed in here. You know, in case of traitors. No, I'm keeping you in here to suffer before I kill you." Sapphire:" Oh yeah, and when will that be? Hm?" Pound:" When I decide. Or maybe I'll just let you starve to death. But you... I think I'll kill you in the most undignified ways possible." Sapphire:" You know, I think you just confirmed something." Pound:" Oh yeah, and what's that?" Sapphire:" You killed that unicorn in cabin 1, didn't you? Chained his body to one of the beds, so that his struggle was limited, while you gutted him. You wanted him to feel it, when you cut him open, stabbed his eyes out, and lashed off his cutie mark... all because he laughed at you for breaking a stupid prawn suit." Pound:" Heh. I see you found my message to him. But no, that wasn't the reason I did it. Let's just say... he was an arrogant, pain in my flank. Always talking about himself, saying how handsome he is, and... all that. I don't like ponies who never shut up about themselves." Ruby:" So you killed somepony, just because he was annoying to you?" Pound:" More or less. I got Argyle's name on my kill list, to. I still need him, though." Sapphire:" Why tell us this?" Pound:" What's the one question everyone wants to know before they die?" Clover:" Why." Pound smiled. Pound:" Smart filly. I'm going to leave you be for now. If you're lucky, I might even bring food for that smart brain of yours." ... A day has past, at least by 4546B time. Pound brought one raw boomerang fish for all of them to share. It didn't taste good. If anything, it was even worse than a cooked fish. Ruby had already emptied the contents of her stomach after the first bite. Pound:" Weak stomach, eh? Should have just killed you first. After all, you do seem to developing worser symptoms sooner than your friends, here." Ruby:" What are you talking about?" Pound:" The disease seems to make us more vulnerable, and susceptible to other... more common diseases. Like the flu." Ruby:" What if I said that I can find a cure?" Pound:" Why you?" Ruby:" I'm a medical pony." Pound:" You're a wannabe nurse." Ruby:" That's not true. I can use your DNA to figure out what I need, in order to make a cure. I'm your best hope. But if you kill my friends, I won't even consider finding you a cure. You know it's most promising option, so don't even struggle for comeback." After a short while of careful consideration, pound made his decision. Pound:" Fine, but only you will go. If you even think about double-crossing me, I will kill you, and your friends." Sapphire:" Ruby, you don't have to..." Pound:" Shut up, worm! Jenny! Here, now!" Jenny:" Yes, boss?" Pound:" Take the red one to help find a cure. Take the sub." Jenny:" But, what if she tries to escape?" Pound:" We've got leverage. And you..." He walked up to Ruby, and untied her. Pound:" You have until the Lunaray gets here, before I kill everpony in here, starting with your lover." He eyed Sapphire with a grin. Ruby out of rage, slapped him. Ruby:" Don't you dare, or I will do more than kill you." Pound:" Hehehe... I can see it in your eyes. This planet changed you, didn't it? I don't blame you. You have that insufferable urge to... just kill. Don't you?" Ruby:" I-I'm not like you..." Pound:" No? You will be. Like I said, you have 'til Lunaray get's here." Ruby:" But that's... under 32 hours from now." Pound:" Then you best get on it." ... Once they were outside, and in the water. Jenny showed Ruby to their cyclops submarine. It was purple, with green lines. It wasn't as big as Ruby had anticipated, but it was still huge. Ruby:" Wow. I'm sure Simon would get a kick out of knowing one of his machines being put to use." Jenny:" Shut up, and get in." The bottom front of the cyclops opened up, revealing a hatch to enter the sub. When they entered the sub, the first thing in front of them was a bulkhead door, and a mechanical male voice spoke to them. Cyclops:" Welcome aboard, Jenny and Ruby. All systems online." When Jenny opened up the bulkhead door, Ruby saw a bunch of lockers on one side, and one ladder at the front, near the door. There was another door at the end of the locker hall. They went up the ladder for now. Up the ladder, they were in the cockpit. Right behind the ladder, and to the left was a large, round door. On the left wall of the cockpit, was a hologram of the cyclops itself, most likely a damage report system. Near the steering wheel, were more holocontrols. The only one at the moment, was to start the engine. Jenny started up the engine. Cyclops:" Engine powering up." Once the engine started, a button for sonar, silent running, and cameras popped up. The engine itself had three settings. Slow, standard, and fast. Moving slow, while keeping the lights off is great for stealth. standard would be good for running at normal speed, and fast would help get places quicker, but it would make exessive noise, not to mention the risk of overheating the engines, so not a good option. Next to the steering holocontrols were the holocontrols for both, the interior lights, and the exterior lights. Jenny set the speed for standard. Cyclops:" Ahead standard." Ruby:" What are we looking for exactly?" Jenny:" I don't know. Boss said you had that figured out." Ruby:" Well... I'd need a sample of his blood to figure out what I need to cure everypony." Jenny:" Why not mine, or yours?" Ruby:" Because ours haven't progressed as fast. His is corrupting his body at an alarming rate, and who knows what it will do to him later?" Jenny:" Fine. Here." Jenny gave her a vile of blood. Jenny:" I already took samples when it first started. See what you can do with that?" Ruby:" I-I can't..." Jenny:" You can't, or you won't? We have your friends hostage." Ruby:" I don't have any lab equiptment to work with!" Jenny:" Back there. Mid-sub." She pointed towards the round door at the back of the room. Jenny:" I might be a brute mercenary, but I'm smarter than everypony else down there. You'll have everything you need back there. Go, and hurry." Ruby frowned, but did as she was told. She opened the round door, and saw a room filled with lab equiptment, as well as two indoor growbeds, with some fruit plants. Lantern fruit trees, bulbo trees, marblemelons, and java cup fruits. She noticed that a seamoth was docked underneath the room somehow. Maybe the cyclops was able to carry a secondary vehicle? Immediately, Ruby began her work. ... With 27 hours left, Ruby had finished analyzing the sample, but there was a problem. Ruby:" This doesn't make any sense! This disease does not resemble any disease we've discovered in Equestria!" Jenny:" Well, if it helps, I've found something of interest." Ruby:" What kind of interest?" Jenny:" Bridget is getting a bunch of electric pulse signals and stuff in this biome. I'm guessing it's from the indigenous lifeforms in this area." Ruby:" Wait, wait... who the hay is Bridget?" Jenny:" Oh, I named my PDA Bridget. Just 'cause I liked the name." Ruby:" Does everypony name their research devices these days?" Jenny:" It was optional. So I took the option. Don't judge me." Ruby:" I can't believe I'm stuck here, with you." Jenny:" What's wrong with me?" Ruby:" Don't even start. I've been through enough on this planet to know how things work here." Ruby exited the submarine, and found herself on top of a biome, covered with large bulbs. Ruby's PDA labeled this biome as bulb bush zone. A quick scan gave Ruby some information on the bulb bushes. Their illumination capabilities were simply fascinating. Using her survival knife, she was able to carefully cut a few small samples off one of the bushes, when suddenly her PDA warned her of an incoming communication. Jenny:" GET OUT OF THERE! BEHIND YOU!" Ruby turned to see an eel-like predator, with thin prongs that gave off electricity, and a large flexible jaw. Ruby swam away as fast as she could, but the eel was faster. It swam by her, and began to coil around her body. Ruby screamed as she felt the shock of the eels prongs. The electrical shock was too much for her body. Suddenly, a large object floafted above both, the eel, and Ruby. The eel looked up to see a seamoth heading towards. Without a second thought, Jenny rammed the seamoth into the eel's face, rendering it unconscious. After successfully defeating the eel by stealth, she came back around. Jenny:" Hey, you gonna get a scan, preferably before it wakes up?" Ruby:" Oxygen..." Jenny:" Oh right. That's a thing. Hop in the seamoth. I'll scan it." Jenny hopped out, and Ruby went in, taking her helmet off, and taking in a deep breath of air. Simon would not appreciate the damage done to such a beautiful peace of machinery. But that was the least of Ruby's problems right now. Jenny was finished with the scan, which identified the eel-like creature as an ampeel. Both of them went back to the cyclops. The bottom of the cyclops opened up, and Ruby was able to slip the seamoth in. Mechanical arms came down, and pulled the seamoth up, then the bottom of the cyclops closed, and she was able to climb out through the top of the seamoth. Ruby:" Let's get out of here. I don't want to have to deal with another of those." Jenny:" I agree. How are you holding up?" Ruby:" I'm in pain from electrocution, and I'm with an evil witch, mercenary. How the hay do you think I'm managing." Jenny:" Ouch. Hey, I'm not what you think I am. I'm just following whatever Pound says." Ruby:" Why? Surely you aren't afraid of him!" Jenny's ears flopped, and Ruby came to a realization. Ruby:" You... you are afraid of him." Jenny:" If you saw what I saw before we crashed, you would know that he isn't somepony to mess with." Ruby:" You're talking about that unicorn in cabin 1." Jenny:" He's done other things just as bad... and so have I, because of him." Ruby:" So you aren't just a mercenary." Jenny:" I'm not a mercenary anymore! But he owns me after what he did to save my life. Call it a... life contract." Ruby:" You're doing these things just because he saved your life? That doesn't sound like Pound. And even so, you shouldn't be acting on his behalf. You don't owe him anything!" Jenny:" If you lived in the same situation I do, you'd understand." ... No more than 20 hours remaining, Sapphire and Clover became restless. Sapphire:" Let us out of here, you monster! You'll never get that cure! Even if Ruby does find one, she'd never give it up to a monster like you!" Pound:" Monsters like me? And what about you? Don't tell me you're innocent. I know you've done something. Something you regret." Sapphire:" I've never done anything of the sort." Pound:" That's a lie. We've all done something. What was it? Assualted a pony? Robbed a colt or a filly? Oh I know... terrorism." Sapphire:" That's a lie!" Pound:" Not what my sources tell me." Pound grinned. Sapphire was breathing rapidly as the horrible memory came back to her. ... The test run was going along smoothly. There was a waterproof camera attatched to the front of the seamoth so everypony else could see what she saw. In all honesty, Sapphire was just messing around a little in the seamoth. She looped around a large rock, and underneath an arch on the sea floor. Katie wanted her to stay as close to the cruise docks as possible, but not too close. Katie, Ruby, and Simon were talking to Sapphire through an Alterra PDA. Back then, the PDA wasn't fully developed. It didn't even have a voice. Ruby:" Sapphire, how's it going? Everything alright?" Sapphire:" I'm fine Rubes. Chill. It'd be a lot more fun if my driving area wasn't so restricted. I'd like to try out some cool tricks with this thing." Katie:" Negative. We care more for both your saftey, and the safety of the vehicle." Simon:" Mostly the vehicle." Ruby:" Mostly you, Sapphire." Sapphire:" Guys. Chill-lax, okay? I got this." ... Once the test was done, Sapphire was ordered to dock the seamoth. She parked it right next to a small traveling ship. It wasn't very luxurious, but then again, it was for those who just wanted to travel by sea. There were families, business ponies, some guards... Sapphire:" That was fun." Simon:" I'm surprised you didn't do any damage with the way you were driving so recklessly." Sapphire:" Give me a break. It's still in one piece, isn't it?" Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from where Sapphire parked the seamoth next to the cruise ship. Everypony turned their attention towards the explosion. Screaming could be heard from the ship. ... That night, the story was all over the news. "Public ocean transportation sunken by terrorist attack! Local engineer and inventor suspected of mass murder." Sapphire cried the whole night, under the belief that this was her fault. If she hadn't parked the seamoth near the ship, maybe nopony would have been caught up in it. She also knew that Simon wouldn't have anything to do with it. He valued his stupid machines too much. Ruby tried to comfort her as best as she could. Eventually over the next few days, the real terrorist was caught, and prosecuted. Turned out the bomb was there to frame Simon, and intentionally eliminate a specific pony. But to let other pony's suffer the same fate? Simon went free, and went on to be an Alterra engineer. But Sapphire was the one that felt guilty. Sure, she was told to park in that exact location, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty. She never forgot the day she unintentionally committed terrorism. ... Sapphire:" It was an accident! I didn't know the seamoth was strapped with C-4!" Sapphire tried to hold back tears from the pain of that memory. Pound:" I believe you. Doesn't mean you didn't play a role in the event." Sapphire had finally begun to release her tears. Sapphire:" Shut up! Y-you have no right..." Pound:" No right to judge you? But I do. Because weather you intentended it or not, you parked the seamoth, did you not? In which case, you placed the bomb." Clover:" Stop it! Sapphire isn't the one to blame!" Pound:" Ah yes. And where were you during this time?" Clover:" Wh-what?" Pound:" Where were you when the explosion took place? Why didn't you stop it? You were a cop, on assignment chasing a terrorist, were you not?" Clover:" I-I... I was on the wrong ship. I followed a lead... I was looking for the bomb. I didn't realize until..." Pound:" Until it was too late." Clover:" S-stop! You're only blaming us for that to justify your own actions!" Pound:" Maybe. And it's working." Sapphire:" I-I killed those ponies... I killed them." Clover:" No! It wasn't your fault!" Sapphire:" The seamoth was the bomb. I parked the seamoth. I put the bomb right where was intended to be. I killed them!" Sapphire began to cry her eyes out more and more. Clover however, stood her ground. Clover:" We both know what you're doing, Pound. But I've made my peace with that day, and so should you, Sapphire. He's trying to make us feel guilty, make us think it's our fault. He wants to take advantage of our feelings to get at us, but it won't work." Sapphire:" It's easy for you to say, Clover. You didn't indirectly contribute to the murder of over 50 ponies. You don't know what that's like!" Clover:" No, I don't. But I do know we can't lose our heads at a time like this. We can't let our emotions drain our confidence. You taught me that." Sapphire took that in for a moment, then nodded. Sapphire:" You're right. Nopony can break us." Pound:" Now you're taking the fun out of it. Whatever. I'm out. I got better things to do anyways." There was a sudden knocking on the bulkhead door to the room. Pound:" What is it!?" Argyle and Brine entered the room. Argyle:" Boss, there is a message I think you need to hear. I got it recoded on my PDA." Pound:" Well what're you waiting for, an invitation? Play it." Argyle played the message back. PDA:" *Incomprehensible* Nine new biological subjects designated. Mode *Incomprehensible*: hunting/analyzing. Sharing subject locations with other agents." The message stopped, and only Pound was grinning. Argyle:" What's that mean boss?" Pound:" Nothing. The PDA was attempting to translate into Equestrian. Got most of it." Brine:" Who c-could have b-b-broadcast that, boss?" Pound:" The warpers. They've found us, and they want to take us out. Why, I have no idea. That's for your tiny brains to imagine." That was when Sapphire remembered the purple tentacle creature from a few days ago. It had just disappeared. That's what Pound must have been referring to. ... 5 hours remaing... Ruby was freaking out, her mane in a mess. They've been through five different biomes, just about three times, and her research wasn't going any smoother. She has been stuck trying to examine the local flora and fauna, trying to find a cure. Ruby:" No! None of this will work! I can't work under these conditions, nor under a time limit! I... I can't! I just can't!" Jenny:" Relax. I'm sure you'll find something if you stop worrying." Ruby:" How can I stop worrying when my friends' lives are in danger!? If I don't come up with a cure in the next 5 hours, that jerk is going to kill my friends!" Jenny:" Rushing things is not going to help in your research. I want to help your friends as much as you do, but..." Ruby:" Why do you care!? You are just his lacky! You are deliberately letting him use you!" Jenny:" Maybe so, but I'm not heartless. I'm not even bad. I'm just in it for myself. That's just how my world works. That's how I learned to survive. It's the only way to survive. Ruby:" Clearly, you haven't met Clover. She had a hard life, and she didn't survive off of other pony's misery." Jenny:" She got lucky. Survival doesn't always depend on luck. It depends on charisma, strength, and self preservation." Ruby:" Which is counter-intuitive to your original point." Jenny:" Which is?" Ruby:" You said you owe Pound." Jenny opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her mind went in several directions, and she found herself stuck in a loop. Jenny:" Look, I'll help if I can. But you need to realize who is charge between the two of us." Ruby:" Whatever. I'll never figure this out." Jenny:" Maybe I can help." Ruby:" What can you do, that I haven't?" Jenny:" I've been studying the fungal samples you got from that mushroom forest, and the bulb bush samples you got before you were attacked by that ampeel." Ruby:" Thanks for that by the way." Jenny:" No problem. But the eye stalks are what interest me the most." She examined the twisted, purple branch, covered in luminescent eyes, closely. Jenny:" I've analyzed the eyes, and they are made up of an antibiotic substance. If we mix the fungus, and bulb bush samples, with the esscence of the eye stalk..." Ruby:" Jenny... that's genius!" She hugged the mare, for a split second, before pushing her away angrily, as if Jenny had hugged her unwelcomed. Jenny was hurt by that, but she focused on the task at hoof. Jenny:" That's not the only thing. Remember those peepers back at the grand reef? One of them had some kind of... golden particles. I caught it, and I think it might help as well." Ruby:" Let's get to making that potion then." ... 4 minutes remaining... Pound decided to drag his prisoners outside, to watch him hijack the Lunaray when it came. Pound:" Looks like you're little friend isn't coming through after all." Sapphire and Clover's confidence didn't waver. Ruby was coming. They just knew it. Everypony was there. Finally, Ruby and Jenny came up. Ruby:" We've got your cure! If you want it? You'll let our friends go!" Pound:" That wasn't the deal, girly. You either give me the cure, or I'll make you watch as I kill your friends." Ruby:" And I have your word you'll let them go? And we forget any of this happened between us." Pound:" Sure. Why not? Now give it here!" Ruby gulped down hard. She levitated the potion over to Pound. Ruby:" The potion's affects should work instantly." While Pound was occupied examining the potion, Sapphire took this moment to use the survival knife Brine gave her, to cut her ropes. Jenny:" Boss, the prisoners? Aren't you going to let them go?" Pound:" Now why would I do that, Jenny?" Jenny:" S-sir... you promised..." Pound:" Have you gone soft on me, Jenny? You of all ponies should know that in order to survive, lies are your greatest weapon." Sapphire:" Lies also stab you in the back." Sapphire raised the knife to stab him, but he turned and stopped her. Pound slammed a hoof to her back, causing extreme pain though her spinal cord. She screamed as she collapsed onto the sand on the beach. Pound:" Stealth is not your expertise, I presume. If it were, you wouldn't have announced that you are going to stab me." Pound took a swig from the potion. He waited for a moment, but nothing. He still had the green spots all over. Pound:" It didn't work..." Jenny:" Wha- th-that's not right. I came up with the concoction myself." Pound:" So this was all you, was it?" Jenny:" N-no!" Pound:" You wanted me to die, while you hid the real cure for yourself!" Jenny:" No!" Ruby:" Jenny didn't know! She thought it was right, and so did I." Pound:" If it was right, it would have WORKED!" Suddenly, the large alien tower began to move. It seemed to tilt, where the bottom of the tower was pointing towards a specific area in the sky. Coming towards them was a small space ship. Jesse:" Incoming transmission from cargo ship: Lunaray." Moonrise:" Survivors, we see you! Man, I don't know how you held out down there. We've broken atmosphere and are decending towards the landing site..." There was a slight pause. Moonrise:" Is that a building down there?! What do you mean you can't identify it? Hold on, no turning back now." Suddenly, there was static. Suddenly, a green energy started flashing from the tower. Moonrise:" Positions everypony, touching down in 10, 9, 8-" More static. Moonrise:" It's coming from the building?! Change course, set thrusters to-" *Static* BOOOOM!!! The building launched a beam of green energy towards the Lunaray, causing it to explode. There was nothing left of it afterwards, just a cloud of black smoke. The entire ship was incinerated. Pound:" No... NOOOOOO!!!! All this waiting! And this... AAAAGGGHHH!!!" Pound picked up the knife that Sapphire dropped, and pinned her in place, while he raised the knife at her. Ruby:" Sapphire, No!" Pound:" I AM NOT GOING TO DIE ON THIS PLANET!!!" SPLASH!!! Suddenly, a large piece of rock was flung threw the air, towards the back of his head, killing him. Not to far from Sapphire and his body, Simon was there, levitating a propulsion cannon. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series)